


Jacked Folder Icon

by Denig37



Series: Folder Icons [18]
Category: Jacked (Vertigo comics)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Vertigo Comics, folder icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Folder icon for Eric Kripke's comics "Jacked".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacked Folder Icon

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Template from [HERE](http://liaher.deviantart.com/art/TV-Series-Folders-Part-1-256431276).  
>  You can download the file [HERE](http://denig37.deviantart.com/art/Jacked-Folder-Icon-621354336).


End file.
